I told them i would change revised
by Mszfloralover
Summary: New name still the same story. Read please review please Flora is an nice girl but her parents dont think so. What did she do and why are they this way to her
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am back but with a different name. My old name was , and I'm back. Sorry to all my fans I let you down, I'll try my best to make you happy. Here rego my story revised.

I told them I would change

Chapter 1

As flora lies on the floor in a small pool of blood, she stares up at the wall crying with her soft green eyes. She holds her body in a protective way hoping her parents don't come back and finish the job they started. Her messy hair was once straight and clean now is tangle up with bits of dirt. She was only 16 ½ with honors in every subject in school. She goes to alfea and is in the 11th grade there.

As she holds her body, she begins to shiver with fear thinking back on what just happen to her.

_Flashback: _

_Flora comes in from her first day of school. She is so excited. She met all her old friends and new one. She quickly comes in and hurry's upstairs. She finds her mother in her room on her bed staring at the fan in the window. Her mother has light brown hair like flora's but is shorter with gray eyes. "Hey ma. What's up?" Her mother turns over in the bed and looks at flora with hate. "Oh it's you. Every time I look at you I see hate and pain. Get out of my face you…you…pig." Flora drops her eyes. With a single tear that slowly falls down her face flora nods. "Ok mother but I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely home." And she walks away. _

_Later that night, flora's dad comes in drunk and high. Flora quickly locks the door hoping he does start any trouble. Flora opens her diary and begins to write. "It wasn't like this. Mother lost her job and dad is the provider. He not happy about that but who cares." _

_Without even a sec went by, Flora's dad comes and bangs on her door. "Open up flora. Open up I know you're in there." Flora quickly hits under the bed. "No. I won't open the door." Then her mother join in, "Come on you thing out of there. We just want to talk." "Fuck off mother and father." Yell flora but quickly cover her mouth. "You know what… you got the count to 3 and were coming in." Yell her mother. _

_Flora begins to cry hard. "3" Yell her mother as her father and mother began to kick at the door. Flora grew quiet and scared as the door was broken in. "Where are you…"Tease her mother. Then flora let out a fearful scream as her father grabs her by her legs. "Found her." "No please." Beg flora but it was to late. Her father stuck her over and over again in her face as her mother kick and kick yelling, "You need this you bitch." _

_Flora tried to protect herself but it was no use. After an 10 min beating, flora was laying in a small pool of blood. Her mother spit on her and left the room. Her father just smiles and walks out. But before turn around and said, "See look what you made me do. Clean yourself up its time for dinner._

_End flashback._

Flora begins to cry harder but stops when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. ."I'm not going to tell you again, time for dinner." Flora quickly gets off the floor and cleans herself up the best way she could and head downstairs for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I told them I would change

Chapter 2

The next day, Flora wakes up and slowly gets herself from the bed. She quietly tip-toe into the bathroom and gets a shower. As she begins to leave the bathroom, she hears her mother sigh heavy and yawns loudly. She quickly picks she clothes up off the floor and makes to her room. She closes the half off the hinge door and begins to get dress.

As she begins to look in her closet, she spots herself in the mirror and sees the after effect of the beating. Her arms were much discolored. Her face has many bumps and her stomach was black around the ribs. She gently touches it and flinch from the pain. She sighs and pulls out a yellow and blue dress. She puts it on but puts a light blue sweater on to cover her arms. She was lucky it was the fall season when she can get away with a sweater.

After she was dress, she began to apply her makeup. She took out her black eye liner and began to put it on. Her soft green eyes which once showed happiness now show sorrow and pain. She put on her foundation on her face to hide most of the bumps and it worked wonders. After she was done, she made it look like the attack had never happen.

As she got her books ready for school, her mother came to the door and look at her. Flora froze in her spot and look at her mother. She said nothing, neither did her mother. After a moment of silence, she left the room. Flora sighs and began to leave the house.

One her way to school, her friends, Musa, Tecna and Layla (Aisha) who happen to be living on the same block as her, decided to walk to school. As they were walking and talking, flora was the only one that didn't say anything. "Earth to Flora, Earth to Flora, You there?", ask Musa. "To my logic, she is simply daydreaming about school." added Tecna. "Yea right girl you ok, you know you can share anything with us." implied Layla. Flora nod and said. "I know but I'm little tired. That's all." She laughs. "Ok." Say the girls together.

As they walked, they pick up 2 more girls, bloom and Stella. "Hey girls what up." Ask bloom. "The same old." said flora. "Well for me I had a problem with my clothes. They just wouldn't match with my hair ribbons." said Stella gently pulling on her hair "Stella!" Yell the girls and laugh. "What I say." Ask Stella as they went to school.

Once they got inside, there were boys playing in the hall. "Hey girls looks it Riven, Nabu, Brandon, Sky and Timmy." Yell tecna. "Hey boys." said the girls together. As flora went to her locker, the girls began to talk to the boys. After about 15 minutes a boys just came out of nowhere and bump flora in the side of her ribs. She sent a bloody scream out loud and began to yell at the boy.

As flora was yelling, the boy look at flora confused and finally said, "chill out girl, it was an accident." After she realize she was yelling, she looked at her friends and took off running. She begins to cry running down the hall, "I can't take this anymore. I just can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As flora ran down the hall of her school, the teenagers in the hall was staring at her. As she ran, she didn't pay attention to where she was running into. She ran head first into a fairly tall young man with nice grey eyes and nice long blue hair that is loose and flowing freely with the wind.

Flora quickly said she was sorry but stop once she met his eyes, he smile and said, "No. it's my fault. I'm new here…well today is my first day here and well….im helia…." Flora blushed hard and started to talk but her words got caught in her throat. His eyes was soft and calm with a hint of devilish "It's ok um…I'm..ughhhh….late for class…ummm….see you at lunch." said Flora as she quickly grabs her books and runs to class. Helia just stared and nodded in confusement.

Later on that day, flora began to put her books back in her locker, when icy knocked her book down on the ground, and Stormy, and Darcy just laugh. "Ugh darcy and icy! I just touch a freak! Ewe!" shouted stomy. Flora just looked down and began to pick up her books once again without a word. "Hmmm…your right stomy. It's indeed is a freak." Laugh darcy as she steps on flora remaining books on the ground. "What is a freak like you touching such pretty girls like us…like move..you're in our way." snored icy. Flora shouted. "Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you." Flora cries as she wraps herself up in a ball. "Ooooo….We made the little baby cry…"Laugh darcy as she points her finger in flora brown hair." I mean look what's she wearing..ewww gross." laugh icy and the rest of her gang.

Flora gently wipes her eyes and picks up her book, pushing past them in a swift motion to get to her next class. "Hey…loser face this isn't over." Yell stormy laughing. Flora gets into her next class room and sad down in her sit. She began to take notes trying to forget what had happen to her in the hall way. After that class was over, she made her way to the lunch room. Once in the lunch room, she look around for her friends. She spot them sitting at the table with the new kid who flora though was odd. She quickly got in line and ordered her food.

**Meanwhile at the table: **

"Hey guys have you met my old friend helia? We went to grade school together. He was always drawing and could never get a girlfriend." joke sky. The rest of the table just stared at him in amazement. He wasn't paying attention to them, he was just drawing a picture of a flower. As he drew, he spotted the brown hair girl which he had bump into earlier, flora, at the lunch line getting her food. His eyes never left her.

**The lunch line:**

As flora pays for her lunch, she turns and begins to walk towards her table lightly smiling. Just as she was half way there, darcy come from her table and knocks her tray into flora. Flora just froze. Darcy laughs and said,"opps." Everyone in the lunch room just stared. Icy came over and pour her soup all over flora top. She begins to smear it all over her, laughing when stormy yells, "Hey everyone…food fight on flora." That's when everyone in the lunch room started to throw their food at flora. Flora looks at her friends and runs crying. Everyone at her table gets up, even helia, and got in the girls face. The girls stared back at them with hatred in their eyes but flora friends held their ground. They stared at them and walk out the door to find flora.

Flora:

She begins to run faster as she begins to run into alfea yard. She runs and hides in an old building and sits down to cry. She takes a look at her clothing and just breaks down crying. She yells loudly "Why me!" "Why me…I haven't done anything wrong. I'm the sweetest girl out here…watch one day…one day they get there's." As flora dries her tears, she gets up and begins to walk slowly out the old building. She sighs and thinks to herself looking at her marks from last night, "Nice move flora trying to hide theses…."

"FLORA." yelled her friends, as they quickly came running to see her. Flora lowers her head, "hey girls. You found me." "Yea we did. You ok?" Ask tecna . Flora rolls her eyes in disagreement. "Here take these extra pair of clothes and put them on." said musa handing her spear clothes she once had store in her locker for rainy days. It was a sun dress that was strap less. Flora smile and took it. "Thank you but can I have a jacket to put on…I'm….ahh….get cold real easy." "Here take mine flora." said helia as he took of his jacket handing it to her. "Thank you." Flora said surprisingly at his niceness. Helia nods and walks out with the guys. "Umm…musa and layla can you walk me to wash my hair. I don't want those girls after me." "Sure." said the girls.

They walk flora to the bathroom and look out as she did her hair. She change her clothes and was about to put the jacket on when layla and musa came in and ask. "Hey flo…want us to walk you home…flora your arms."said musa puzzle. "What happen." Ask layla. "Umm….i was…playing with my cusins baby…ummm.." "Flo whats going on." Ask musa. "Nothing."Said flora as she ran towards the door. "Umm…you guys whatever you see don't tell anyone…ready it's nothing." Flora said quickly walking out the door and headed home leaving musa and layla to wonder what's happening.

Once again. Review. Please give me two reviews that is all. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As flora begins to walk home, she begins to absorb what had become of today. She sighs as she got to her front door hoping nothing would happen to her. She already had a bad day at school; she didn't want anything to happen at home again.

As she opens the door she sees her mother on the couch sitting there. She rolls her eyes and knew that idea went right out the door. Her mother stood up with an bottle of alcohol in her hand. She slowly and uneasy walk towards her daughter and smirks, "Who the fuck you think you rolling your eyes at." Flora drops her book bag and begins to walk towards the kitchen. "Mother your drunk. Please sit down." Flora said yelling at her mother from the kitchen. "No….n….nooo…..no. I don't want to. I'll ask…I'll ask…again…time…..who….the fuck you…..rolling your eyes at…..Flora rosary Mathews." Yell her mother holding onto the couch. Flora sighs and walks over to her mother and sits her mother down and says, "No one mother."

"I thought so flora….you know what…you…you" Said flora mother pointing her finger at flora. "What is it now mother?" said flora coming down from the steps. "You... You look just like your mother." Flora just froze there confused. The lady that she knew from her baby years is saying she isn't her mother. What is going on? "What...what are you taken about? You're drunk." Yell flora covering her ears.

Her mother got up and quickly pulls flora hands from her ears. "It's true flora and you're going to….to…um….listen to the story." Flora lets a tear falls down her cheek. "It all started when I was little girl around the age of 7 and your father was 12, my older sister which is your mother was 12. Ever since I met your father I fell in love with him. But no….no my sister didn't know how to treat him. She would be with him for a couple of months then let him go when someone new came around, but no Matter what he still loved her. He wouldn't stop going after her. So one day she went too far and got pregnant. She tried to pin that baby on him. At first he was happy but after a while he went to the doctor and they said he couldn't have kids."

"So after a while he was happy until I told him otherwise. So once you were born he resented you and I've always hated you because you were your mother baby girl. So he slip…..and I push….never mind that. One day she was found dead and that's all we know. That's why I hate you and you get beat your ugly looking girl."

She drunk another slip and sat down, beginning to watch TV. Flora was left they sad and crying. After a while she went to her room. She stood in her room and just cried her eyes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the late update, Had no computer and no internet so...I'm here now and will finish my stories i started and will make more. Also im combining chapters because some of them are just too short this story. So this is chapter 5&6 togther.

Chapter 5

The next day at school, Flora walks in with puffy red eyes and a lower head. She didn't want her friends to know nor see that she had been crying all night. She did her best for most of the day to avoid the girls, but her luck soon change when stella came storming up to her. "Hey Flora! Why are you avoiding us?" ask stella with her hands on her hips trying to look flora in her eyes. Flora quickly look away in the direction of her locker and replied, "I'm not i'm just been busy with my school work. I'm trying to do some extra credit." "But flora, your grades are beyond A+, you don't need any extra credit." expressed Stella. Flora just gave up trying to explain to Stella and walk off to her locker to get her books for her next class. Stella expressed anger and walk off to her class.

Once flora was at her locker she open it to reveal the jacket helia let her use. Her thoughts race back to that day the food fight in the cafe and how her clothes got stain. She shook her head to get the thoughts out her head. She gently lift the jacket off the hook and place it near her nose. She took in a deep breath, smelling the scent that was left on helia's jacket. She blush aliltle as his scent still linger on his jacket. Lost in his scent, she hear a fimilar voice that she wish she didnt hear. "So i'm quessing you like leather to?" helia ask in a playful way walk up to flora. Flora stop smelling the jacket and quickly turn around trying to explain herself. "I was, um, trying to see if it smell fresh to give it back to you and it do. umm yea here you go. I got to go." flora quickly said before throwing the jacket into helia hands and walking off. "It's Helia by the way," yell helia as flora walked away. Flora stop in her tracks and turn around only to walk a few feet back to him, so she could talk in a safe distance. "I know silly. I'm flora if you had forgotten." Helia smile saying before walking away," Well flora if you need anything, I'm here!". Flora blush, sigh and shooked her head. "if only he knew..." She turn and walk to her class.

As the next day rolled around, Flora's day seems to be going well for her surpisingly. She wasn't shoved into her locker, nor been pick on by the trix's lately. Flora pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. She wonder the halls, wondering why her classes seemed to go by quicker, & why was Helia hitting on her. He was a nice guy an a great friends, but to be liking flora, was something flora couldn't understand. She like Helia alot but her confidence was very low. She just wish she could have answers, answers sooner then later.

As the day grew to an end, Flora was stop by one of her closes freinds, Musa. Musa grab flora arms and begin to pull her into a direction of a classroom. Flora stop moving and ask," Um Musa where are we going? School is over shouldn't we leave instead of staying. I have no clubs to go to." Musa stop and smile," Oh flo, just relax and come with me. Layla and I have something we want you to see." Flora pause to say something but couldn't. All that played back in her mind, was the flashback of Musa and Layla seeing her bumps and bruises on her back. They couldn't stomache it. Flora shook the flashback out her head again and agreed to go with Musa.

As Musa approached the door and open it, Flora began to wonder if this was an good idea anyway. They were her friends, and wouldn't do nothing to hurt her, right? As flora walk in the room, she didn't see nothing at first. She giggle aliltle until she look to her left. On her left was a poster board with stop abuse to woman and the hotline for it. Also under that was flyers. flora felted a mixture of emotions clashing inside of her. She didn't no if she should feel happy inside or scared. She turned around and glared at Musa and Layla. "Musa and Layla, what is this about?" Musa open her mouth to speak but Layla cut in, "Flora, please don't be at us. We only trying to help. We saw the bruises and bumps on your back. Flo, were worry about you." Flora tears begin to show in her eyes and she said with denail ," I don't know what you guys are talking about." "Flo." pleaed Musa ,"We didn't tell noone about this. We want you to talk a stand with who ever doing this to you. We don't want to see you dead. Flo, come with us you need help." "HELP?" exploded Flora ," I don't need help. I'm fine. You girls claim your my friend but your not. I told you i feLl and hurt my back. You girls need the help. I'm done here. Peace."

Flora quickly ran out the door crying her eyes out, trying to make it home so she could be alone in her room. She wanted to get away from all the hurt and confusing she felt inside. As she ran, she didn't see where she was running to and ran into helia. Falling to the ground she let out a small gasp before looking up " Hey whats the...oh Flora, Hey you ok?" ask Helia kneeling down beside her. She blush alittle and nod wiping her tears away. "You sure because i can call the police if..." Before helia could finish, Flora quicky got up and ran away from him. He pause and puts his hand up to his face browing on it and smelling it,"Hmm was it my breath?" He wonder and went inside to his house.

Flora kept running until she reached her house. Once at the front foor she quickly open it and ran inside slaming the door behind her. With tears still streaming down her face, she ran to her room, grabing her teddybear and locking the door behind her. She wrap herself in a ball and cried her sorrow away. She tried to get some peace and harmony but that idea soon when out the window when she heard a shout coming from downstairs. "Who the fuck slam my door like that?" Flora first went in defence mood wanting to hide away but she remember what her friends told her. She knew she needed to stand up for herself. With a deep breath, she ran to her door, opening it yelling, "It's an door is it broken or something?"

With an erie chuckle the voice which sounded like her dad yell back," Well aren't you the bitch to grow some balls and spreak when oneones talking to you. It was you who slam my door wasn't it?" Flora shouted back, "Yes and if you got an problem with it. Fucking grow some balls and man up. It just an fucking door get an life jackass." Flora sat back on her bed to take in what just happen after closing her door. She knew what was coming to her so she waited, But the wait wasn't for long. She heard his heavy footsteps climbing the steps to her room. She prepared herself saying in her head she can do it.

He came to the door of her room, kicking in the door to her room. He ran to her, smacking her, causing her to fall off her bed into the wall. She got up quickly and attack him. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she has to make an stand. He had blacken her eye but she gave him a blusted lip and scars on his face. He began to choke her when her mother came in an knock him hard in the head. He fell on the floor in a sleeping trance. Flora look up at her mother and ran down the stairs and from the house.

She ran until she came in contract with woods. She ran into the deep part of the woods not caring for her life at all. All she wanted was peace and to have someone to love her. But she didn't know what to do. She sigh and began to walk. She felt like something was watching her. She kept checking over her shoulders. She didn't know what it was or who. She heard she crack of an tree from behind her and she turn to see…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I'm working a another job :) its an all day job so i will write until im tried and start again. Also i repeat i'll b combing chapters to make it longer so chapter 6 is now chapter 7&8

Chapter 6

As she turned, heavy wind blew her hair into her face. For just a moment she couldn't see but she can hear. She took a breath moving her hair from her face. She saw what seems to be a gray form. She didn't take any chances and she ran. She began to jump over broken trees and limps trying to run but the gray form began to pick up speed. As she turns, she saw more than one grey form with bright red eyes. She knew already what the grey form was. It was a pack of wolves.

She began to run faster until she trip over a tree branch hurting her right leg. She tried to get up but her leg was sprunged. She knew she had to get to safely before they attack but it was too late. The head of the pack growl at her and spit began to drip down from the leader lips. As the leader growl, the rest of the pack surrounded her.

She was very frightened. The leader seems to lick his white teeth and ran at full speed aiming at her arm. He bit down hard on it, trying to rip it off. The rest of the pact took that as an advantage. They both bit flora body. Flora screams out in pain. The last member of the pack went for the kill. He went for her neck. Flora screams out in pain and fright as she saw the last wolf began to run fast. He jumps into the air and bit down on wood. Flora eyes were close but she could hear a voice nearby. The person holding the log had long blue hair. It seems to flow with the wind. His eyes was full of concern and hatred towards the wolves. "Flora is you ok?" He asks not taken his eye off of the wolf for one second. "No, as you can see I have wolves trying to tear me open. It hurts. Please….help… me" Flora voice began to fade with every drop of blood she lost. When the man took a quick look at flora, the wolves took it as a opening and leap.

The man smirks and held the log like an base ball bat. He took one look at the wolf and hit it hard sending far away from where area. He smirk and began to beat the other wolfs off of Flora. It took about 10 hits for each to let go. He kneels down next to flora and took her pulse. She was indeed alive but she needed help badly. The man picks her up and carries her to his house.

When he got home, he enters the house with a fainted girl in his arms, "Helia. What did you do?" ask his mother with concern. Helia look at his mother with his grey eyes and led flora to the kitchen. "She's my friend from school and she needs help badly." Helia's mother nod and went to get the first aid kit. Helia look over flora body carefully. He wanted to get her clothes off of her but he didn't want her waking up and thinking something wrong. He sighs and yell up the stairs, "Mom, what's taken so long." The mother yells, "Found it." and runs down the steps. She looks at helia and he blush turning his back. His mother took off Flora blood soak stain clothes. "Ok son I need to help me but don't stare." Helia nods and turns. On his kitchen table lay the girl he has a crush on. Her arm cover her chest and her hand cover her flower area. Helia turns bright red.

The mother smiles and looks at her son, "You like her?" Helia smirks and say's, "Lets clean her up before she wakes up." They both nod. Flora cuts were deep but none life threating. On her arm she has an 1 inch cut but not deep. She had many bite marks which both helia and his mother clean off for flora. After they was done they wrap bandage around her cuts and helia mother let flora borrow her extra rope. Helia took flora and carry her up to his room and waited for her to wake up. He tucks her in and waited across till she would wake up. He wanted to know why she was in the woods.

3 a.m. The moon was shining through the window. Helia was sleeping on the floor and flora in the bed. Flora quickly jerk up screaming. Helia woke up and stood in an attack mood. "What's happening?" Flora sees him and scream louder. "Flora it's ok, it me helia." Flora stops and looks around. Helia laughs, "It didn't wake my mom. Thank God." Flora keeps looking around wondering. "helia? What happen. How I get." Helia place one finger on her mouth to shh her. She blushes and he hugs her. "I'm so glad you ok. But I have some questions for you to answer." Flora nods, "ok what are they." Helia smiles, "First one is…"

ok new questions please please review with your questions for flora. ALso i need 4 questions soo please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! +hides+ sorry for the late late update work has been hell for me but thank for the reviews... Also your questions are here just worded differently

Chapter 7

"I'm so glad you ok. But I have some questions for you to answer." Flora nods, "Ok what are they?" Helia smiles, "First one is are you ok?" Flora paued not knowing what to say. She move on the bed so Helia could sit next to her. After a moment of silence Flora nods a yes but still lost in deep thought. Helia smile, rubbing her back saying,"It's ok im here now. Next question is, Is that a black eye? How did you get that?" Flora tense up with her breath caught up in her thoat. "Black eye? What black eye?" Turning her head slightly. Helia grabs her chin and turns it towards him. "The one thats starting to fade now." Flora touch her eye but flinch in pain. Flora remember how she got it and lower her head. She took one deep breath before saying, "You see Helia.. i feel while the wolves attack me thus substaining this black eye." "Helia stare at her in wonder but accepted her answer. "Um flora why was you alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"

Flora grab helia's hand and smile," I wanted to watch the stars and ummmm find a wishing star to wish on." "Oh did you find the wishing star?" Helia asked concern. "Yup i have helia." Flora giggle. Helia smile and just had the strangest urge to touch her lips. Her smile her shyness and surpisely her flinching is maken him just wish she was his. Helia sigh and planted a single finger on flora tender lips. Flora blushed a bright red as her heart quickens the pace and her mind shot up with images of Helia and Flora kissing. Flora smile and blush. Helia looked at her beginning Helia began to panic thinking planting a finger on Flora's lips was a bad idea. He thought she would run out of his warm house screaming, "Strangle! Danger!"

Helia gently pulls back to push Flora's hair back behind her ear hoping she doesn't run. He looks her up and down looking at the wombs that were easy to spot. He sighs, "Flora. Can I take a look at your wombs? I know my mother change them but.." Helia pause. He retraced his words and thought, "Oh great she thinks I'm a pervert." He laughs nervously to his self and Flora stared back at him. "No no flora. Its not like that. I mean are you in pain?" Flora giggles and smiles," ALittle silly but i'll be fine." Helia quickly got up and shouted." I'll go get the pain meds you be ok while im gone right?"

Flora nods a yes and Helia quickly turn and goes quickly to get the meds. Once return he handed her a cup of water pills, Flora swallow the pills and laid back down. "Oh flora one thing before you go to bed." Huh Whats that sweetie." Flora said before getting tuck into bed."Um how can i say this but Flora if you need anything I'm here for you. You know family problems, fights anything i have your back. Flora smile and mutter," Thanks sweetie i needed that." Helia smile and kissed her forhead before letting flora go to sleep.

The next morning, Flora wakes up at 9 am in the morning. She hears the buzzing of her alarm clock off her phone and hits the sleep button on it. She yawns and turns over saying to herself 5 more minutes. "Now you know you will be late for class if you slept for 5 more minutes." said helia leaning against the door looking at flora. Flora hears the voicea nd quickly jumps out of bed, falling on the floor. "Ouch!" She manages to get out before Helia walk's over. "Sorry I ask all those questions to you last night. I didn't mean to. I was just worry about you." Flora looks at Helia into his eyes and thought to herself, "Care? Care for me? No one has ever cared for me. What is he trying to pull over on me?" Flora sighs and smile placing her soft hand on Helia face, "No Helia, your fine. Thanks for caring for me." Flora get's up leaving Helia to wonder why he thought that about her. She smiles and goes into the bathroom to change into today's school clothing. As flora was changing, she was looking into the mirror, most of her bumps and cuts that she suffered from the attack had vanished only leaving her beating marks. Flora sighs very thankful for helia and his mom not to ask about them. Once she put on the jacket to cover most of the marks she was ready to go. She was very thankful for Helia's mom for lending her some of her clothing so she can go to school but she did promise to return them the next day.

Helia was ready and was at the front door waiting for Flora. Flora came down in a bright yellow sun dress with flowers on it with a yellow jacket covering her arms. As she walks, Helia just stared at Flora. Helia's mom was doing the laundry when she walked pass Him at the front door, "Close your mouth dear, you don't want to swallow a fly do you?" Helia quickly closed his mouth and turns his head away from Flora blushing. Flora giggles as she walks down the stairs and out the front door. The wind was calm outside. The air smelled of fresh flowers just awaking from their beautiful sleep while the sun dances to wake them up. Flora smiles and blushes every time she looks at Helia. "So um helia…umm." Flora stared to say.

Helia look her, "Yes flora?" "I was wondering…" Flora Begins to play with her fingers. "About…?" "Never mind. See you later in school" Flora say's smiling as she walk in the school building. Helia just stood at the school's door wondering but he just smile and walk to class. Once Flora walk into the building, her group of friends grab her and circle around her. "Oooo girl I see the smile on your face," Says layla. Flora blushed hard. The girls smile, "Well tell us." Flora just smiles and walks away, "After class or we will be late." The girls look at their watches and ran into the class room.

As they was in the class room an announcement came over the speaker, "Attention all Alfea Students. There will be a dance party at the cherry mansion tomorrow night. Dress well and have fun. We hope to see everyone there. Now carry on with your studies students." The girls all cheered and shouted and talk about who they was going to invite. Flora though about how she wanted to go but did she have enough courage to ask helia? Class was over and Flora walks out the class in a day dream wondering how she will ask Helia to the dance. On the way to the next class Flora bump into Helia and blushes. They begin to talk at once but giggle at each other. Helia made the first move, "Hey um Flora. There a dance tomorrow night. Will you like to go with me I mean..um if you had plans I understand." Flora smile and hug Helia tightly," Nope..no plans I would love to go with you helia." She smile and walk away thinking about what she will wear and before she forgot she yell at helia, "I'll met you at the mansion. Ok?" Helia yell, "Ok". Flora wasn't looking where she was going and bumps into darcy. "Ewww a younger girl touch me. Get her away." Flora look up with angry and got in darcy's face. "Leave me alone" And she walk away.

Darcy was surpise with what flora had done. Stormy and Icey looked at darcy and wonder how that happen. Darcy smirks and smiles, "Oh don't worry flora. I won't."


End file.
